The present disclosure is directed to techniques and systems for providing musical performances. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to the creation and playback of electronically-simulated live music from static recorded information.
Common methods for the creation and playback of recording-industry music are fixed and static. Each time an artist's composition is played back, it sounds essentially identical. Examples of static music in use today include the playback of music on records, analog and digital tapes, compact discs, digital versatile discs, and MP3s. Common to all these approaches is that on playback, the listener is exposed to the same audio experience every time the composition is played.
An advantage of static music is that detailed and polished post processing can be applied to the constituent components of the music in a studio. However, a significant disadvantage of static music is that listeners typically prefer the freshness of live performances. Static music falls significantly short compared with the experience of a live performance. Though a live musical performance rarely has the perfection of a produced studio recording, it however offers an attractive freshness in unexpected-but-appropriate novel nuances. Another disadvantage of static music is that an artist's composition is limited to a single fixed and unchanging version. The artist is unable to incorporate spontaneous creative effects associated with live performances into their static compositions. This imposes a significant limitation on the creativity of the artist compared with live music.